Anthony McCallister II
Life Anthony McCallister is Full Blood Saiyan born and raised on Planet Earth. He isn't like the other Saiyans who look for destruction. His Family are Full Bloods Saiyans too. He is the oldest out of his family. He has a mother and a father who left him when he was 13. He has a little Brother named Aaron. Anthony is a 16 year old who attends Journey Star Academy Story When Anthony's parents left him, they left him in charge of his little brother. His parents never returned. He had hoped that one day he would see them again but that day never came. Through the past years, he's been living in Satan City. With only him and his little brother Aaron only living there. Meaning they don't really have any rules. Anthony attends Journey Star Academy. Aaron does as well. But through the years, the world has changed. The recent heroes have passed away. Others still possibly living their old age. The world hasn't had a hero in over 10 years and have worried about any more threats that may arrive on earth and plan to destroy it. So, Anthony has been training ever since that day, he swore to himself that he would protect this the world and it's people. Anthony wear's Saiyan armor as his fighting gi. But this Saiyan armor isn't as similar to Vegeta's or recent Saiyan's. This Saiyan armor is all white and has upgraded through the years. By the press of a button from a watch, it comes on. This one is more high tech than the other recent ones. He prefers this than any other costume because he wants to represent his Race and his family. His arms have somewhat like blades at the end of them. Anthony is the leader of the Saiyan Warriors. Anthony trains with his group and puts them though obstacles to help them become stronger. Anthony can transform to a Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3. He first transformed to a Super Saiyan when he was fighting Ligares. His Full Power Super Saiyan form was when he was chilling at home but never even realized it. He transformed to a Super Saiyan 2 when he was fighting Ize. He transformed to a Super Saiyan 3 when he was showing off his powers to his group. Miths were said that there was no Super Saiyan 3, psh but he didn't that baloney. Anthony is skilled in hand to hand combat and has sharp aim with his ki blasts. When Anthony is facing Ize he dies by using all of his energy in a Big Bang Kamehameha. But's come back later in the Android Saga surprising everybody. He tells them that he's been training in the otherworld with the official Kibitio Kai. He then learns how to Transform to a Super Saiyan 3 and use Instant Transmission. Kibito Kai let's Anthony come back to earth after some convincing to King Yama. Special Techniques Kamehameha - The most used technique by all heroes created by Master Roshi Genocide Breaker - This move was used on some of the Saiyans who struck at Earth Big Bang Attack - A large ki energy ball originated from Vegeta. But Anthony also used this to destroy Kosoku Instant Transmission Kamehameha - This is a Kamehameha but at the last second, he uses Instant Transmission and transports behind the enemy. Double Galick Gun - This move was used on Final Flash - This ultimate technique was originated from Vegeta. As well, Anthony uses this to destroy Ligares Final Kamehameha - A combination of Kamehameha and Final Flash Super Explosive Wave - A Ki Explosive Wave destroying anything in it's entire circle except the user of this technique Big Bang Kamehameha - A combination of Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack used on Ize Afterimage - A technique used on Ize Super Burst Cannon - Anthony shoots a huge Ki Energy Ball at the opponent Bros. Kamehameha - A Kamehameha Wave used by Aaron and Anthony Ultimate Breaker - A combo rush attack Transformations Super Saiyan Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 DBZSSJAnthonyCostume2.png|Anthony (Street Clothes, Costume 2) DBZAnthonyIISSJ2.png|Anthony (Street Clothes, Super Saiyan 2) DBZAnthonyIISSJ3.png|Anthony (Street Clothes, Super Saiyan 3) Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Aaron Category:Logan Category:Lloyd Category:Sarah Category:May Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Planet Arc